


Я военный

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha!Paul von Oberstein, Alpha!Walter von Schenkopp, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Flirting, Dubious Morality, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OOC, Omega!Oskar von Reuenthal, Omega!Reinhard von Lohengramm, Romance, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: У героев есть симбиоты, которые подключаются напрямую к нервной системе. Все, что их интересует - размножение и поиск партнера. В остальное время они мирно спят, получая питательные вещества из тела носителя. Симбиоты делятся на «мальчиков» и «девочек». Соответственно, носителей «мальчиков» называют альфами, а «девочек» - омегами.После драки с Ройенталем Вальтер осознал, что ну очень хочет уложить его в постель и заодно проучить. К его глубочайшему сожалению, омеги имперского флота относятся к своей личной жизни значительно более пафосно, чем омеги союза.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp, Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Walter von Schenkopp
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Я военный

Вальтер не сразу понял, что вляпался. Приподнятость духа списал на возбуждение боем — драка всегда заводила его, как и любого альфу, наверное. Недаром же брачные танцы альф и омег так походили на ближний бой. Так и его, с позволения сказать, бой с имперской омегой был скорее танцем. Если бы не прибежали солдаты, Вальтер разложил бы его прямо на полу, наплевав на чины, звания и неуместность обстановки.

Инстинкты сильнее.

Его бы даже поняли — что свои, что чужие. Адмирал Ян вон тоже все «танцевал», не мог натанцеваться.

Хотел бы — пристрелил бы белобрысого щенка, но нет. Сослался на приказ командования. Кого волнуют эти приказы, когда ты на передовой? Так и Вальтер когда-то дал себя одурачить.

Ничего. Второй раз его будет не провести. Если уж альфа захотел получить омегу себе, то омеге оставалось только развернуться на брюшко и подставить задницу. Об остальном позаботится альфа. В том числе о том, чтобы омега стонала погромче и призывно подмахивала, насаживаясь глубже.

Короче, Вальтер успел продумать в подробностях пару предварительных ночей, совместную течку и даже трагическое расставание. Омега начнет упрашивать его остаться, но Вальтер будет непреклонен. Это была бы элегантная месть всей имперской армаде. Ну или, в качестве извинения, если адмирал согласится уйти из армии и переселиться на Хайнессен, Вальтер, так уж и быть, периодически будет его навещать. К обоюдному удовольствию, конечно же. 

Друзьям о цели путешествия Вальтер рассказывать не стал, как и бронировать гостиницу на Феззане. А зачем? Омега, Его Омега все прекрасно поймет, как только они увидятся вновь. Не бывает так, чтобы только у одного от возбуждения кружилась голова. 

Разноглазым ублюдком оказался Оскар фон Ройенталь, ошибки быть, конечно же, не могло. Он с такой наглой рожей был один на всю галактику. Найти его приют оказалось несложно, а вот с дверью Вальтер возился долго. Парадная была закрыта, поэтому Вальтер дважды обошел дом дом в поисках лазейки. Одно из окон прилегало не плотно, а дальнейшее было делом техники. Поплутав по коридорам, Вальтер занял стратегическую позицию в самой большой спальне. Наверняка хозяйской. Убранство поражало воображение — на Хайнессене Вальтер такого не видел ни разу.

Ройенталь появился ближе к вечеру. 

Вальтер успел посидеть во всех креслах, подкрепиться на кухне и опробовать виски, поэтому настроение у него было крайне благодушное. Он даже молча понаблюдал, как гросс-адмирал снял с себя плащ и бросил его вместе с кителем на кресло.

К сожалению, Ройенталь не оценил, когда его приобняли со спины, поэтому пришлось его немного повалять по полу, пока он не успокоился.

— Будем считать это повторением нашего маленького ритуального танца, да? 

Ройенталь не ответил. Он тяжело дышал и пытался скинуть с себя руки.

Вальтер проигнорировал недовольство омеги и осторожно положил ладонь тому на загривок. Мягкие ворсинки покладисто ткнулись в ладонь. Было немного щекотно, и Вальтер почувствовал, как собственный симбиот пробудился.

Наследники благородных родов рождались с симбиотами. Говорили, что много лет назад это считалось чуть ли не болезнью, но потом стало признаком «голубой» крови. В альянсе к этому относились проще. Никто не делился на тех, у кого есть симбиоты и у кого их нет.

У части людей симбиоты были «женского» пола. У них на загривке область чуть меньше ладони была покрыта ворсинками-щупальцами. Большую часть времени они «спали», свернувшись внутрь себя. Но если рядом находился второй симбиот — «мужской», — то пробуждались.

Симбиоты альф были более развитыми, крупными, грубыми. При возбуждении щупальца увеличивались в размерах, иногда достигая полуметра в длину. Симбиоты подключались напрямую к нервной системе, и пусть в спящем состоянии они были довольно нечувствительны, возбуждение они передавали отлично. 

Ройенталь закрыл глаза и резко выдохнул:

— Убери руки, немедленно.

Вальтер повиновался с ухмылкой. 

Он чувствовал, как собственные отростки набухли и устремились вперед. Одного взаимного касания было достаточно, чтобы Ройенталь протяжно застонал. Вальтер еле успел его подхватить и успокаивающе погладить по спине.

— Догадывался, что тебе понравится. И на него повлиять я никак не могу. Ты же знаешь, что его не получается контролировать.

Ройенталь его не слышал. Он тяжело, загнанно дышал, а потом и вовсе прижался всем телом. Вальтер немного завидовал. Его ощущения были более слабыми. Он чувствовал приятное покалывание, чувствовал, как томно-нежно омега принимает его. Хотелось уже переместиться на кровать и усадить Ройенталя сверху, чтобы он размеренно двигался, постанывая Вальтеру в рот.

До кровати дойти они не успели. Похоже симбиот-альфа недооценил притяжение омеги. Вальтер почувствовал, как его буквально засасывает, и тело свело судорогой удовольствия пополам с облегчением.

Приподняв Ройенталя за подбородок, Вальтер легко поцеловал его.

— Давненько я не спускал в штаны, как юнец. Но с возрастом в этом появляется особая прелесть, ты не находишь?

Ройенталь посмотрел затуманенным взглядом удовлетворенной омеги. Им надо было срочно ложиться в постель, чтобы, отдохнув пару часов, повторить. Еще им определенно не помешал бы совместный душ. А ведь это был обычный день. Когда у симбиотов начинался гон, ощущения были еще ярче.

Пока Вальтер предавался грезам, Ройенталь пришел в себя. Он сделал шаг назад, провел ладонью по собственной шее и недоуменно посмотрел на желтоватый след.

— Что это?

— Ты что, никогда не занимался сексом с альфой? — Вальтер заломил бровь.

— Нет, конечно. Я же военный, — Ройенталь повел плечами. 

— И что с того? Я тоже военный.

— Все альфы получают лекарства. Мне было не до экспериментов на стороне.

— Варвары. Теперь ты хоть начнешь получать от этого удовольствие.

— Убирайся. И передай своему начальству, что я поздравляю их. Они добились желаемого.

— Какому начальству? — Вальтер резко перестал что-либо понимать.

— Вон.

Ссориться со своей омегой Вальтер не хотел, поэтому накинул китель и вышел за дверь. В доме было достаточно спален, чтобы отдохнуть, пока омега не успокоится.

***  
Ройенталя колотило мелкой дрожью. Он принюхался еще раз — от руки пахло чем-то цитрусовым. Лимонный запах был приятным, но это было единственное хорошее событие за этот вечер.

Нет, секс оказался прекрасен, но Оскар предпочел бы остаться в неведении. «Спящие омеги», которые ни разу не испытывали прикосновений альф, были всего лишь небольшим образованием на теле. Они не ощущались никак. Теперь же омега пробужденная будет искать себе партнера несколько раз за год. И либо Оскар будет скулить от нереализованного желания, либо — лекарства там или не лекарства — альфы, с которыми он работал, могли тоже пробудиться. Как это решалось в альянсе, Оскар не знал и знать не желал. Правила в имперской армаде были строги, и Оскар не считал нужным их нарушать. Это не привилегия. Это необходимая муштра.

Оскар посмотрелся в зеркало, чистой рукой пригладил волосы, поправил воротничок сорочки. Китель он надевать не стал.

Набрать комм господина военного министра оказалось не так уж и сложно. Не император. Это Райнхарду Оскар не смог бы признаться, но Оберштайн — это всего лишь Оберштайн. Непосредственный его руководитель, не так ли?

— Да, ваше превосходительство, — отозвалось статическое изображение на экране голосом Оберштайна.

— Прошение об отставке, Оберштайн, — Оскар закрыл глаза, а потом с усилием заставил себя их открыть. — С-сейчас.

— Что случилось? На этот раз к вам пришла девица не из клана Лихтенраде, а внучатая племянница адмирала Яна? Вы ее тоже взяли при помощи обаяния и грубой силы? — Оберштайн соизволил включить видео. В отличие от Оскара он был в кителе, пусть и, скорее всего, застегнутом не целиком, а только на несколько самых верхних крючков.

— Я не шучу. Я действительно подаю в отставку.

— Я не принимаю вашу отставку. Можете завтра опоздать в адмиралтейство, если похмелье будет слишком сильным.

— Вы издеваетесь, Оберштайн? — Оскар поджал губы. 

— Это вы издеваетесь. Если нет, то приезжайте.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я не собираюсь принимать вашу отставку по комму. Как вы понимаете, с этой новостью к его величеству должен буду идти я. Поэтому потрудитесь объясниться лично.

Оберштайн говорил свистящим шепотом. То, как редко он моргал, придавало ему еще большее сходство со змеей.

Оскар отключился первым, вызвал машину, наглухо застегнул китель и с минуту рассматривал себя в зеркале. Форма немного давила в области шеи. Воротничок казался непривычно грубым.

***

Оберштайн встретил его на пороге, кивком пригласил в дом.

— Что случилось? 

В голосе проскользнуло сочувствие, и Оскар решился. Он снял китель, развернулся спиной, расстегнул рубашку и приспустил ее. 

Он знал, что то, что было шершавым пятном, шевелилось, похожее на распустившийся цветок.

Оберштайн подошел ближе — Оскар услышал, а потом и почувствовал дыхание. Ворсинки встали дыбом. Им очень хотелось, чтобы к ним прикоснулись. Оскар и желал этого вместе с ними, и страшился.

— Я не могу больше служить во флоте. Можете... — Оскар резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, перед тем как предложить себя на роль цирковой зверушки: — можете дотронуться, если хотите.

Оберштайн провел ладонью по спине — после нее остался горящий след, — очертил пальцами чувствительную кожу вокруг. Выдох больше походил на стон, но Оскар ничего не мог с этим поделать. Еще одно прикосновение, на этот раз более требовательное, и еще. Пальцы надавили на самую сердцевину, а потом исчезли.

— Посмотрите на меня, — мягко приказал Оберштайн.

Оскар с трудом развернулся.

— Неужели вы думаете, что вы первая пробудившаяся омега во флоте. 

— Я не сталкивался с подобными случаями.

— Потому что это забота не адмиралов, а военных врачей. Омегам тоже можно дать лекарство, и они заснут, как альфы. В этом нет ничего ужасного.

— Вы тоже омега? — Оскар понял, что стоит очень близко, лицом к лицу.

— Нет, — Оберштайн говорил терпеливо и спокойно, как с больным ребенком. — Но он спит.

— Я могу дотронуться?

— Тогда он проснется. Не думаю, что это то, чего вы хотите.

Уплотнение на шее Оберштайна было твердым, сухим и горячим. Оскар погладил его и хотел было убрать руку, но замер. Оберштайн стоял, закрыв глаза, и явно прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Оскар кончиками пальцев чувствовал, как бугорки набухают, вытягиваются. Он провел по одному из отростков ладонью — тот быстро стал еще длиннее.

— Зачем я это делаю? — спросил Оскар завороженно. 

— Потому что ему это нравится, — Оберштайн казался бы равнодушным, если бы уголки губ не дрогнули в улыбке. 

Ощущения отличались. Всего несколько часов назад Оскар был проигравшим — призом, который победитель забрал с поля боя. На этот раз его изучали. Отростки, повторяя за пальцами, огладили край, дали волоскам дотронуться до себя. Оскар чувствовал, что сейчас его симбиот — охотник. Он притягивал добычу к себе, заманивал в глубину.

Поцеловать, компенсируя альфе происходящее, было естественным.

— Мы все решим. Вы слишком ценны для империи, Ройенталь. Райнхард не может позволить себе потерять вас.

Оскар мягко размял основание одного из щупалец. Оберштайн отозвался тихим стоном, который был приятнее, чем разговоры о судьбах империи, волновавшей Оскара непосредственно сейчас меньше всего.

***

В саду было прохладно, но Вальтер был готов смириться с неизбежным злом. Первое свидание вышло так себе, значит, ему как провинившемуся все исправлять. Охота на девиц и на омег была в равной степени приятным времяпрепровождением. Особенно, конечно, награда, ожидавшая в конце упорного и сильного охотника.

Ни цветов, ни вина, ни приятных безделушек. Ройенталь в первую очередь адмирал, поэтому придется быть с ним интересным собеседником, пока он не привыкнет настолько, что будет согласен сразу на койку, без нудных прелюдий. Ни на какое «долго и счастливо», а также «узнать друг друга лучше» Вальтер тратить время не собирался. 

Ройенталь изволил явиться посреди ночи, и даже взгляд, которым он удостоил воздыхателя был в высшей степени поверхностно-безразличным. Пришлось считать до десяти, чтобы напомнить себе, какая роль была выбрана на ближайшие пару дней.

— Если вы что-то хотели мне сообщить, то потрудитесь изложить это в письменном виде, — процедил Ройенталь, открывая дверь в дом.

Он не попытался убежать или спрятаться. Наоборот, интонации вызывали легкое восхищение самообладанием и страстное желание это самообладание поколебать.

— Это не по работе, — Вальтер улыбнулся и доброжелательно показал пустые ладони. — Признаю, что недопонял и был груб.

«А надо было быть ласковым, как с девственницей», — хотел он было добавить, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Ройенталь ничего не сказал, когда Вальтер последовал за ним в дом, но потом, будто спохватившись, резко обернулся.

Вот так, идеально прямой, с руками, висящими вдоль туловища, — готовый к нападению в любой момент, — он был неотразим. Наверное, это было приглашением к новому раунду танцев, но Вальтер замешкался. А если провокация? Если сейчас он поведется на такой открытый призыв к ухаживанию, а окажется как в прошлый раз?  
Вальтер тряхнул головой и хотел было предложить встретиться на следующий вечер. В голове крутились неоформившиеся мысли про парк, мороженое, катания на лодках и, главное, бурный секс.

Шея зазудела: видимо, симбиот полностью разделял план по захвату вражеского адмирала.

Тихий, вежливый кашель, раздавшийся со спины, подействовал на Вальтера как ведро ледяной воды. Драться, как и в тот раз, быстро расхотелось, а вот симбиот был настроен решительно.

Повернувшись, Вальтер смерил взглядом вошедшего Оберштайна. Спрашивать «Альфа?» было бы глупо. Его симбиот воинственно размахивал щупальцами, похожими на плети, что совсем не сочеталось со спокойно-равнодушным выражением лица.  
Ощущение ствола между лопатками было неприятным.

— Пойдемте, генерал, я вас провожу, — прошипел на ухо Ройенталь.

Вальтеру стало обидно. В конце концов, он был первым, но, похоже, Оберштайн грамотно воспользовался ситуацией. Проходя мимо, Вальтер понимающе ухмыльнулся. Очень хотелось пожелать удачи в укрощении диких зверей, но он благоразумно промолчал.

***

На следующий день Вальтер назло себе отправился в парк. Сам сказал, сам сделал. И наплевать, что эти имперские выскочки столько о себе возомнили. Лимонад был освежающе холодным, незапланированное купание в пруду обошло его стороной, а найти девушку для приятного вечера не составило бы никакого труда.

Вальтер уже было оскорбился на заигрывания одной из мамаш, толпившихся рядом с продавцом воздушных шариков, но оказалось, что это всего лишь старшая сестра.  
Вальтер все равно вальяжно удалился, решив не продолжать беседу. Растревоженный симбиот заерзал, стоило носителю обратить внимание на обычных людей. Отвлекаться на собственные ощущения было ошибкой. 

Кубарем прокатившись по земле, Вальтер чуть было не взвыл от боли в разбитой губе и досады на собственную невнимательность. Не заметить велосипедиста! Но тот-то куда смотрел?

Подросток яростно сверлил его взглядом — глаза были голубые, как льдинки, — и совершенно не раскаивался в содеянном.

— Видишь, как полезно носить шлем, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Вальтер, одновременно прикидывая, вошло ли это недоразумение в возраст согласия и какого оно пола.

Скорее всего, это был юноша, но со здоровой косой. Успокаивая, Вальтер погладил нападавшего по спине. Тот же явно должен был перепугаться от столкновения. Второй рукой Вальтер стер кровь с разбитой губы. 

— Не каждый день пытаешься убить человека, да?

— Я не собирался тебя убивать, — буркнул юноша. — Руки убери.

Симбиот просто требовал прикоснуться, и Вальтер даже почувствовал, как набухают отростки, но неимоверным усилием воли одержал над ним верх. Все же бросаться на детей в два раза младше себя невежливо. Очень хотелось коснуться шеи, чтобы удостовериться в том, что мальчишка омега. Он слишком приятно пах горьковатым грейпфрутом.

— Вот. Ты меня даже не убил — какой позор, — Вальтер позволил себе рассмеяться в голос, настолько забавной была ошарашеная мордашка собеседника. — Требую компенсации.

— Ну? — буркнул парень.

— Кофе или поцелуй. Выбирай. Я щедр, — игриво дернув за косу, Вальтер добавил: — Ты симпатичный, как младший брат кайзера.

Только освободившись, мальчишка встал. Руку ему подал мужчина, которого, залюбовавшись, Вальтер проморгал.

Быстрый осмотр ничего не дал. Мужчина был безлик, как какой-нибудь работник спецслужбы. Разве что рыжие волосы привлекали внимание. Скорее всего, он был военным — выправку не скроешь за гражданской одеждой. А вот на близкого родственника он, увы, не тянул. Опять же из-за цвета волос.

— У меня нет младших братьев, — мальчишка натянул шлем поглубже и подтянул разболтавшееся крепление. Он разочарованно посмотрел на погнутое колесо велосипеда и скомандовал: — Кофе. Генерал Шенкопф, если не ошибаюсь?

Отвечать решительно расхотелось.

Конечно, теперь Вальтер мог хвастаться, что гладил по заднице его величество, но до этого величество уложил его на обе лопатки, да еще и побил.

До дворца они добрых полтора часа шли пешком. Учитывая, что Вальтер только завтракал, он уже успел пожалеть, что не загадал обед. Но, возможно, он сможет осуществить это как «последнее желание».

***  
В серо-буро-малиновой гостиной было неуютно. Конечно, у нее было совершенно другое название, но запоминать его Вальтер не собирался. Достаточно того, что его оставили ждать.

Величество соизволило пообещать, что скоро подойдет.

Слуги появлялись неслышно и неслышно же исчезали. Представить, что дом наполнен призраками, было легко. У его семьи тоже когда-то были и слуги, и особняк, и деньги. Но все закончилась, и началась новая жизнь. Он мог гордиться тем, что на него никто не гнет спину. Что думала об этом мать, он не спрашивал. Она никогда не жаловалась, а в детстве он не задумывался о том, что стирать белье вручную может быть утомительно, а не весело. Но для этого и были придуманы стиральные машины, не так ли?

В любом случае об этом думать не стоило. Представлять свалившегося на него юношу в велосипедном костюме было значительно приятнее.

— Я думал, вы голодны.

Вальтер чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, но смог с достоинством повернуться в сторону императора.

Тот выглядел как в меру балованный отпрыск благородного рода — костюм сидел отлично, разве что вместо платка в вырезе рубашки проглядывала золотая цепочка. 

— Неужели вы думаете, что я настолько невоспитан, чтобы садиться за стол, не дожидаясь хозяина дома? — Вальтер заломил бровь, а потом улыбнулся.

Должен был сохранять хамовато-серьезное выражение лица — ведь еще год назад он бы без раздумий опустил боевой топор на голову этому выскочке, а теперь вот улыбался в ответ.

— Хорошо, тогда... — император замолчал, будто сомневался в себе. — Тогда, раз вы мой гость, выполните просьбу хозяина дома.

Вальтер издевательски поклонился.

— Польщен, что вы утруждаете себя просьбой.

На эту подколку император не ответил. Просто протянул руку и коснулся шеи.

Вальтер смотрел в голубые глаза мальчишки, который свалился на него в парке, и весь мир вдруг остался в стороне. Симбиот отчаянно пульсировал, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Дрожь волнами пробегала по телу, на виске выступил пот. До боли в кончиках пальцев хотелось прижать мальчишку к себе, но воля симбиота была сильнее. Он скользнул под тяжелую гриву распущенных волос, ткнулся отростками, и Вальтеру в голову ударило ощущение, больше всего напоминающее недоумение пополам с растерянностью.

Райнхард же, не обращая внимание ни на что, ласкал отростки ладонью, пальцами, и когда по комнате разлился легкий цитрусовый запах, Вальтеру стало неловко.

Райнхард убрал руку и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я очень давно не прикасался к альфе, — в его голосе не было и намека на извинение. — Возможно, мое поведение выглядит бестактным, но вам определенно понравилось.

«Понравилось» было слишком мягким словом, но вдаваться в подробности Ватер бы не хотел. 

— А вам понравилось? — нахально поинтересовался он. Выразить словами было не получилось, но испытанные ощущения отличались от привычных. 

Вместо ответа Райнхард повернулся спиной, отодвинул в сторону волосы одной рукой, а второй оттянул воротничок. На месте, где должен был быть симбиот, виднелось большое пигментное пятно с точкой в центре.

— После того, как это случилось, я отрастил волосы. Не хотел, чтобы бросалось в глаза. Он просто ссохся и отвалился, как корочка на ране. Я был уверен, что он умер. Не чувствовал его до сегодняшнего дня.

Вальтер осторожно прикоснулся к краю пятна. Собственный симбиот, не дожидаясь приглашения, выпрастал щупальца и окружил ими точку в середине, не пытаясь коснуться ее, но и не давая даже Вальтеру дотронуться до нее.

— Я успел бегло просмотреть информацию. Оказывается, они могут восстанавливаться даже после сильных потрясений. Не часто, но такое случается, хотя многие так и не выходят из спячки.

— И теперь он снова будет расти пятнадцать лет? — Вальтер завороженно наблюдал за танцем собственного симбиота и будто случайно обнял Райнхарда за талию. Так было удобнее стоять.

— Не знаю, — ответил Райнхард тихо, а потом добавил едва слышно: — Вроде бы второй раз они развиваются быстрее.

Это был другой человек. Третий Райнхард, которого Вальтер увидел за сегодняшний день. 

Был мальчишка, настолько неловкий, что даже не смог справиться с велосипедом — его стоило бы отшлепать. Был император, который шел по завоеванной земле, потому что ему нравилось чувствовать под ногами ее поверженную плоть — такому хотелось бросить вызов, свергнуть его, уничтожить, сделать все, чтобы закончить его безграничную власть. И был вот уставший, немного испуганный молодой мужчина, которому очень хотелось прошептать в золотистую макушку, что все будет хорошо, что больше не надо бояться. Что Вальтер будет ждать, если нужно, а если можно, то обнимет и поцелует. 

Райнхард молчал, давая возможность выбрать самому — фальшивую, конечно, как и вся имперская демократия. Ведь симбиоты уже все решили за них обоих.


End file.
